Reflections in the Water
by EverlastingDarkness
Summary: [OneShot, sort of AU] As Sora tries to go to sleep, he thinks about everything that has happened to him over the years he's been gone from the islands.


**Note: **This is a little something I came up with cause I was extremely bored as I was trying to go to sleep last night. It's fairly short, and not that accurate because, well, I don't know what's going to happen in KH2. I don't read spoilers.

There may be some tiny spoilers in this, just because I know some stuff that my neighbor told me. It's not much, because I slap him if he tries to tell me. So, if you have read the spoilers, or seen all the stuff, then a lot of stuff in this is very inaccurate.

But, I felt like showing Sora's point of view on everything that has happened. Basically, this is set after KH2. If you still want to read, go on ahead.

_**Reflections in the Water**_

_By Megan a.k.a. EverlastingDarkness_

1/4/06

I'm sick of this.

I'm sick of being the Keyblade Master.

I'm sick of the rabid fan girls.

I'm just sick of it all.

I wasn't so much at first. I liked the attention. For once in my life, I felt that I was superior. Always getting beaten down by my best friend had taken a toll, and for once, _I _was on top. _I _was the best. _I _was better than _him_.

But then it just got old.

After saving the worlds the first time, I thought things would go back to the way they were. That I'd be able to go back to the islands and be with Riku and Kairi, and we'd live just as it used to be.

Fate was against me.

So, I had to save the worlds _again_, only this time from a group called the Thirteenth Order. Which, I succeeded in. This led to the fan girls. I couldn't go home yet, so I wandered around the worlds, and where ever I went, they always seemed to be there. They were worse than the Heartless, which is an amazing feat in itself.

But there was this girl. She has no name, no face. Only a memory in my heart. She's in Castle Oblivion, drawing furiously. I have memories of the castle that are faint, but I don't have any of her. Somehow, I know I have to find her. And then again, I don't know where to start. It's as if I came up with her myself. Have I seen her before? Is it possible I don't remember? And when I think about it, how could I not have met her if I have a memory of her?

Anyway, I had defeated the Thirteenth Order; all of them and the Heartless were gone.

Then, fate was against me again.

So, now I'm stuck fighting the Heartless. Again. It's a pain in my ass. Always fighting these damn creatures, saving those cursed fan girls from them, always saving _everyone _in all the worlds.

I want it to be the way it used to be.

I want to play along the shore of the island beach. I want to go fishing with my friends. It may seem selfish, but I wish I had never been chosen to wield this Keyblade. I wish Riku hadn't let the darkness get to him and _he _could wield this cursed blade. I wish I could see Kairi.

My promise. I'm breaking my promise as I speak. She's probably waiting for me, wishing for me to come home. Her heart's probably falling apart. I wish I could keep my promise and go home.

Of course, some things just aren't that simple.

Hell, nothing's that simple anymore.

I wish it was, I really do. But then I wouldn't get to see all of the new friends I've made. Donald, Goofy, the King… Roxas.

My other side. Do you know how weird that sounds? You know, to say you have another side? I still don't understand it myself. So far as I know, when I was turned into a Heartless a few years back, a shell of my former self had appeared _somewhere_. But since I regained my heart, I don't understand why he's still here. And why he has all these memories of a past he didn't have.

He didn't have a past.

I never thought about this. At all. He must know, I'm sure some one told him. Yeah, some one walked up to him and said "hey, you didn't have a past. You are just a shell." That's real calming I'm sure. Still, it must be hard for him. I couldn't imagine having memories of a past I didn't have.

That means all of those members are shells too, right?

Must be. It's the only explanation of their existence. I wonder if they know of their past selves, who they're a shell of. Oh, screw it. They're all dead now anyway. It wouldn't matter even if I wanted to know.

But, man, were they persistent. Each one wanted me dead. Except Axel.

My question is, why? I thought he was with the rest of them. But he wasn't.

He was different.

Man, did he surprise me. For a while, I thought he was just like the others. Especially the way he acted at Castle Oblivion. His soul purpose? To destroy the Organization from the inside out. With Roxas and DiZ.

DiZ. What a weird guy. He's so enigmatic it made my head spin trying to understand a word he was saying. Why? I don't know. He was… confusing. The way he spoke, his clothes, even his voice. Confusing.

You know who else is confusing? Riku. Last I saw him, he was wearing a blindfold. How the hell could he even see? And why was he wearing one of the Organization's trench coats? The King too. Were they also working undercover? All of them together? Is that even possible?

I suppose so.

It kind of makes me angry. There I was, thinking all them in their little "double agent" group was out to get me, when they were helping me. I call it insanity. They could've at least told me. But did they?

No.

I'm not surprised really. Knowing me, I would've let this info slide through these cursed lips of mine. And, it would've been one of the members I had let it slip to.

Sometimes I think it'd be better to shut my trap, but I just can't.

I keep talking and talking.

Like I am right now.

It's not like I have anything else better to do. I can't sleep. Not like Donald's snoring helps much.

Boy, is he loud.

Sometimes it's a wonder that we don't kill each other. He's just so… so… annoying. His voice, my god, his voice. And the way he thinks he's the boss of everything. It gets on my nerves. Hello, I _am _the Keyblade Master.

Not like he cares.

No one really does.

They may act like they care. I get random gifts from people all the time as thanks.

But then those people talk about me behind my back. They don't think I hear it, but I do. They say I'm not really a savior. That I'm just some child born yesterday. That I don't know what it's like in these worlds. They say I don't know what it's like to live in fear of the darkness.

Do you know how wrong they are?

I live in fear everyday. The Heartless are always after me.

I wonder if anyone ever asked them, "Well, have you ever tried fighting the Heartless?"

I bet not.

And even if some one did, they'd probably just shrug it off. Like it doesn't matter to them at all that _I'm _the one out there risking my own life to safe theirs. _They _are the ones that don't know what's it's like. _They _are the ones that don't care. _They _are the ones that don't have a promise to keep.

Now I'm back to that.

I hope she doesn't hate me. Three years is long enough to tear anyone's heart apart. If only I could go back.

What if I can't go back?

What if… through all of this… I can't go back? Would she break down? Or would she find some one knew to love? I hope for the latter. Because if I really can't go back…

I want her to be happy.

I want her to be happy more than anything. Even if I never see her again, I want her to stay happy. To stay loving life.

And not drown in a sea of tears, crying for me.

Because that's exactly what she would do.

If I know anything about her, it's that. She's emotional, she sometimes can't control herself. So, if I couldn't go back, she'd cry and cry, until it finally killed her. And no one would be there to comfort her.

Not me, or Riku.

No one.

Riku can't go back until the faint scent of Ansem inside him is gone. And I can't go back because of the Heartless.

Why is fate so against us?

Besides, if we _did _go back to the islands, it wouldn't be the same. We had changed so much in three years. When I look into my reflection in this pool of water next to me, I don't see the face of the cheerful boy I used to be.

No, I see the face of sorrow sixteen year old.

I see the face of some one who has seen too much in his short life.

I hate to look at my reflection…

Because this is how the worlds sees me.

That's the painful truth of it all.

**End**

I'm really proud of this, so I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not quite sure where Sora and company is when he's thinking of all this… just use your imaginations. Thanks for reading!

-Megan


End file.
